


Ghost Stories

by a_gray_cloud_against_a_blue_sky



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: A fic based heavily on a song, But it just gets fluffier as you go, DSMP, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff(cause this fandom needs it holy shit), Fundy - Freeform, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what these tags are, I mostly needed this after the angst shit I've read recently in this fandom, I need to stop writing random ass tags, I wrote this up in docs, I'm posting this only because my s/o encouraged me to, I'm tired and just needed some fluff guys go easy on me, Just image in, Like just barely angsty, Minecraft, Nyaid Pirate Lady Sally, Sally Salmon - Freeform, Sally Salmon needs some actual screentime and not as a salmon, Sally and Wilbur get married in this, Sally is a pretty ocean nyaid in this, Soft Wilbur Soot and Sally Salmon, Song fic, TechnoBlade, This is only a thousand or so words?, This is very slightly angsty I think, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, but I like it a lot, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, not that long, philza minecraft, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, what the hell are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gray_cloud_against_a_blue_sky/pseuds/a_gray_cloud_against_a_blue_sky
Summary: This is a fic heavily based on the song Ghost Stories by The Narcissist Cookbook, to the point where it's quoted multiple times throughout it(Which I feel a bit guilty doing for some reason, but whatever). This is my first fic I'm posting on here, so I don't really know what I'm doing. But, it is fluffy Wilbur and Sally. Anyway, enjoy, and check out Ghost Stories by The Narcissist Cookbook.
Relationships: Sally/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 4





	Ghost Stories

“Why do you love me?”

“What…?”

“Why do you love me, Wilbur?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Sally’s expression changed to one that said she was disappointed with his answer, so Wilbur shook his head and continued, strumming absentmindedly on his guitar.

“I mean, I’ve loved lots of people in my life. I mean, at least I thought I did until they left me or I left them, so I just wrote them off because if they left, we didn’t love each other in the first place, that it was never love in the first place… sorry. That’s not really answering your question.”

“When I was twenty-three, I thought I was so fucking smart when you met me. I was finally starting to feel like a real person, y’know, a human being. I kept the kind of secrets I thought real people kept, told the kind of lies I thought real people tell, and most excitingly for me, from what I thought, I loved like I thought real people loved. Never staying anywhere, really; always in the process of going somewhere.”

“I thought I was dark and mysterious and fucking irrestable, but now that I look back on twenty-three year old me, I say to myself ‘god, what a dick, a piece of shit, an asshole, what a leech, treating relationships like ice cream factory- eating all that I can and then throwing it up and running away.”

“Wil-” Sally started, but stopped, knowing he definity had more to say, so all she did was go sit down next to him and rest her head on his shoulder.

“And yeah, I’m not twenty-three anymore, but I’m still me and feel like running away a lot of the time in that dumbass way like how I do when I lock myself in my room and watch strangers play video games until my brain feels like it’s melting out of my skull, and then I get high and write and sing and pray to god it still sounds good when I’m sober and- fuck, sorry. You asked me a direct question.” He chuckled quietly and kissed her head softly, wrapping an arm around her before strumming faster and a little bit harder.

“I guess I’m scared that I’m imaginary; that I invent myself everyday so other people don’t have to. That who I really am is secondary to who I want people to see, and I’m scared that I’m crazy, but gods help me, I’m twice as scared that I’m sane ‘cause then what excuse do I have for treating people like problems that need to be solved or explained.” He looked to her, pausing his strumming for a moment to gently cup her cheek and kiss her forehead before going back to strumming. “And that’s where you come in.”

“Sally, you came along and you taught me that people cannot be solved or explained. That we are all ghost stories at the end of the day and maybe we should just aim to stay that way, that maybe there’s a reason we do the wonderful, horrible things we do to each other, but the reasons are too simple to be satisfying, and then we’re left forgetting and re-mystifying each other ‘cause we don’t really want to understand what makes us- fuck, sorry.”

Wil stopped strumming for the moment, rubbing his temples and resting his head against Sally’s. “I’ve j- I’ve just been having a really hard time focusing recently…”

“You’re okay, love. Keep going,” Sally whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple when he moved his hands to rest on the side of his guitar.

He paused, then sighed and shifted his hands once more. “To answer your question, I love you because I have to. There is no why about it, anymore than there’s a reason why water vapor gathers in the sky or the nettles in the garden don’t go away no matter how much the guy downstairs tries to keep them at bay. There is no ‘why’ about it.”

She cupped his cheek as he paused, pulling him close to press a kiss to his forehead.

“There’s a how, I suppose, and maybe if I dig around a bit in the soil and find out where all this love is coming from and what it’s for, but then the question would be answered… ghost story would be over. No more point in telling it anymore. I think I’d just be happy letting it be.”

“Let you be you and me be me… sleep ‘til noon and watch tv…” Sally whispered, then kissed the tip of his nose. “Make schemes together.”

“Try not to keep secrets from each other. Just hope to god that we’re right when we say-”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere…”

Wil set his guitar down against the rail of the balcony and pulled Sally close, kissing her hair softly.

She laughed softly and picked up a blanket, tossing it around the two of them as they, now quietly, sat on their balcony couch and watched as the autumn sun started to set.

A month later on the deck of the ship they had moved onto and decided to call home together, Wilbur proposed to Sally, and she gladly said yes. They hugged and kissed and cried happily and cuddled that night, holding each other as close as they could.

Three more months later, they marry on the beach, all of their closest friends in attendance. The evening is a beautiful one, and Wil and Sally are happily married to one another before midnight.

Seven months after their wedding, they find out Sally’s pregnant. The day they find out, they’d been spending a couple days on land at Phil’s place due to Sally being sick and Wil being almost overly worried about her. They make plans to stay on land until their child is born, wanting to make sure Sally and Wil stay safe the entire time.

It doesn’t take long after Fundy is born for the small family to get back onto their ship to start traveling the world together- only a month, mostly so Sally could rest and the two parents could spend a bit more time with Wil’s father and brother- Philza and Technoblade- and so their son could meet his uncle and grandpa. Once the small family was back on the water, however, they rarely left, only making stops on land once or twice a month for groceries and to visit Phil and Techno.

They raised Fundy on the sea, and the tiny family of three became the best ghost story anyone could ever tell, as it was always a special treat to see them in the tiny town Phil and Techno lived in. And they, the Soots, couldn’t have been happier than they were.


End file.
